


The Entire Family

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The sight of a stray kitten caused Hotaru to blink.





	The Entire Family

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

The sight of a stray kitten caused Hotaru to blink. She forgot about the stroll with her family. Michiru. Setsuna. Haruka.   
She smiled. ''A pet!'' 

Hotaru's family exchanged glances. 

''A pet is a big responsibility,'' Michiru said as she frowned. She smiled and nodded. 

Hotaru smiled with her entire family. 

 

THE END


End file.
